crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.65: Mother (5)
Chapter 65: With a stack of documents in his hands Gilles de Rais says there is nothing out of the ordinary this time as well. Sylvia feels relieved, because she believes her meeting with the Council is done, but she is startled when Gilles asks her if she is faring well. She says that she is fine and that Navarus is also fairing well. Gilles replies, "Of course he should. If he's trying to do something behind our backs, then he's got to be healthy." A look of shock appears accross Sylvia's face and she reluctantly asks Gilles what he means by that. Gilles tells Sylvia that it seems that there is something they have to discuss, and then he says "Right?" with a smile. At that moment, a rustle is heard behind him and Sylvia notices a mysterious figure behind the curtain, in front of which Gilles is standing. Sylvia looks at it dumbfounded. Meanwhile, at the nurse's office, Seere explains to Angela that she overheard the conversation about Carmilla, when she came looking for Lark to have dinner together. Angela regrets that she didn't check if the door was closed. She then asks, "So how can I help you?". After pausing for a moment, Seere reluctantly says that Carmilla might be alive. Angela is shocked to hear this and asks why the girl thinks that. Seere answers, "Because I saw her." This futher shocks Angela. Seere explains that when she was little, she got kidnapped, and the only thing she remembers from that incident is a woman shining inside a crystal and a voice telling her "The name of this woman is Carmilla. You should remember this." Angela is in disbelief, as she always believed that Carmilla should have ceased to exist with the creation of Crepuscule. She ponders if Carmilla was the one in the crystal and whose voice spoke to Seere. Seere goes on to say, "Miss Angela's story earlier was a little difficult to understand, but i agree. The annihilation of the Erzebet clan is recorded as an accident...Although it is already history, it must still be a reality to you." Angela calls the girl really smart and asks her what she is thinking. With her head casted down, Seere says Angela that she doesn't have to be suspicious of her and that she just wanted to say what she knows, because she simply sympathizes with Angela. Angela is speculating to herself that if Carmilla is alive, then the strange occurrences might have been caused by Carmilla intentionally. She quickly discards this idea after remembering about her big sister's personality. She then wonders if she can trust Seere, but, after a moment, she thinks, "She's just a child." She gets up from her chair, thinking that this whole story must be kept secret and that Seere might be an important witness, if that woman was really Carmilla. She then thanks Seere for the valuable, as she calls it, information she has given her and asks the girl to help her out a bit from now on, since she claimed that she sympathizes with her. While walking towards her, she says that a smart kid like Seere, would certainly be a great asset. Seere is taken by surprise and glady accepts Angela's request. Back to the Council, Millefeuille and Chocolat are giggling while saying about how Sylvia saw Gilles' "bad hobby". Gilles scolds the Miel twins for not showing dignity as first generations and members of the Council. While Sylvia is getting an idea about what the figure might be, he says, "Haha. There's nothing we can do about it, since it's been revealed. She is the goddess I will love for an eternity. I'll introduce her." Category:Chapters